


Secret Lovers

by Mileslovestristan88



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileslovestristan88/pseuds/Mileslovestristan88
Summary: Esme is a trouble 15 year old girl who dating rich girl name Frankie only the people who knows about them is Miles is dating Jonah snice 8 grade
Relationships: Frankie Hollingsworth/Esme Song, Jonah Haak/Miles Hollingsworth III





	1. Chapter 1

degrassi kids


	2. Frankie met Esme

Frankie walk in with her friends and brother Miles is the rebel of this school, hey guys my brother boyfriend Jonah came up to them and kissed him on the lips, hey baby he said to him so are you come to my house yes I am.

Just than a beautiful girl pass by us, why don't you talked to her, what should I say well hi I am Frankie Hollingsworth what's your name oh ok wish me luck she said to them, Hi my name is Frankie what's yours Esme song she said to her, nice to meet you?

You too see you around sure here is my number, she took out the paper out of her backpack here you go thanks, they walked to their class and they find out the girls had the same class wow you are in this class!After school Miles and his boyfriend started smoking weed, he turned to him and do you think Frankie likes the new girl, I think so baby, oh ok he said to him, they went back inside do homework for class tomorrow.

Frankie could stop think about the new girl how she should get her to notice her but she needs her brother help with it because she owns him when she helped him with Jonah last year and their parents don't know about them!

they are keeping that why, hey sis says Miles and he stop him said hey can you help me with Esme sure Frankie anything for you he told her that, they came up with the plan to get Esme to notices his sister?

Do you think it going to work of course it will he in assure his sister it will work so how is thing between you and Jonah oh it going good I am glad you made us a couple your welcome big bro she said to him.

They went home to do homework for their math class. so are you going to hit on the new girl yes I am she is so freaking beautiful and I need to have her that she said to Miles went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before bed?

He so happy with his life now because him and Jonah been going out for weeks now, they hope they won't broke up anytime soon, Miles is going to make sure that won't happen again like time when fought about his lover's friends.


	3. Esme love life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background of Esme relationships and notes; Esme mom isn't died in this story.

I am a mess when it comes being a relationship with someone I care about so I always keep in distances but there is this girl who is beautiful but I have to get her to notice me, I can't tell that I am into pills that will scare her.

hey sweetie my mom came in the kitchen with her girlfriend, hey moms she said to them, do you want us to drive to school sure becuase I want to see my crush at school oh you have a crush on, they asked her?

well her name is Frankie Hollingsworth oh ok I want her to notices me, we will help you out thanks you are the best, they drop her off at school before they have go to work for the day and they will pick her up afterschool!

thanks guys see you around 2:15 Pm you can asked her to come over so they can get to know her better sure I will ask her, She went to class bump into Frankie said hi how you are doing I am doing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please commnet


	4. Frankie plan worked

I went up to Esme looked surpised what's up Frankie leaned in to kissed her, wow she grab Frankie by the hair and kissed back and she turned her said that they need to get to class why said Frankie

I will call my parents if I skip school oh come let do this once oh ok fine where to my house, they left the school and called Esme's mom to pick me and my girlfriend up oh ok I will be there in 10 mins?

Esme's mom my name is Frankie Hollingsworth nice to meet you thanks they enter the house wow you have a nice home thank you baby want to go my room sure the girls went to the room!

She asked her how you get high on pills no I haven't why want to get high with me sure what hell sure, they did wow that feels good she pulled Frankie to her and kissed her passionately on her lips.

I love you Es she said to her and Esme says I love you too baby girl two hours later they were in each other's arms that was great baby yep I know we should do that again some time sure when you want to do it!

How about tomorrow morning but we have school so don't you love me of course I do baby said Frankie, oh ok you win good want to go one more around sure, Esme's moms are happy she find love in Frankie?

They hope that she will stick around all more in her life, hey girls looked up oh really Ms. Song said want stay for lunch oh ok thanks Frankie looked at her phone and saw Miles texts saying where are you.

She told that she is in Esme house he texted back and said oh ok long has you are safe with her and Frankie texted back cover for me oh ok he said oh I will sis, she turned her lover said that her brother is covering for her!

Oh ok good they get dress and went downstairs how long has your moms been together about 3 years now oh that is good I am happy for them yep me too baby wow this looks good thanks Frankie?

She asked can you let me spend the night Esme, sure they said you are well stay anytime you want thanks you guys are the best people that I ever met you are welcome they asked are your parents like.


	5. Esme and Frankie love

I walked in the building with my brothers and my girlfriend came up to me said good morning baby told me.

we walked into the classroom and sat in the back of the room she turned to me and said why we don't we skip the rest of the day to get high and have sex than I turned to her and said sounds good?

when you want to skip 2 pd, alright I will tell Miles cover me again, oh ok love class was over and she called her mom to pick them up, hey girls thanks for calling me and you are welcome!

Frankie loves the fact that her girlfriend is a bad girl, they went into her room and starting to snort pills wow I love this feeling me too love, Esme grabs her by the hair and kissed her forcely.

wow that was great, I hope that your parents won't find out about us, you getting stoned well I have to keep it a secret I hope so because I don't want to lose you same for me, baby both girl slept in arms!

Frankie end up spending the night with them, she thinks that Esme's moms are cool then her parents, in the future she hopes marry Esme, thanks for letting me stay here and you are welcoming here anytime?

after dinner Frankie called her boyfriend pick her up the next morning wow you spend night with your girlfriend yes becuase I love her so much we know that but I am glad that you are happy with her.

after school she went to home and her parents pulled her to the side and ground her for skip school for last 2 days she is freak out and she said to herself how they find out, the school called them?

she called her girfriend told her that she is grounded and she can't come her for 2 weeks and she can't see her, Esme told her on the phone that sucks baby and I wished you didn't get caught I know babe!

Frankie hang up the phone and did homework for the class the next day she bummed that she can't get high and have sex with her girlfriend for the next two weeks and she told Miles felt bad for her.


	6. Valentine' day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Esme went on their first date with Jonah and Miles

I am happy that Frankie is mine so my moms helped me pick out clothes for my first date with her, Frankie is here hey baby she learned in to kiss we are leaving have fun thanks ms. Song's they left.

Wow nice car thanks hey Miles turned to them said we are going to my house for a double date cool?  
Jonah is waitng for him, hey girls he grab Miles into the kissed and they started making out in front of Frankie and her girlfriend, they eat dinner she asked want spend the time in my house!

He drop them off hey girls who was your date it was good, they changed into nightewear, goodnight babe she kissed her and they went to bed and they woke up around 6: 15 go to school early.

Hey babe goodmorning she told her and they got dressed also they called Miles to pick them up for school and he said I am on my way, hey girls get in thanks bro, I own you one, they went to their classes!

They are so happy together, They hope they will get married some day in the future, after school they went to visit Esme's mom at work oh hey girls she said them, the girls sat down in the desk so where is mom?

Hey girls she walked in the offce.

Happy late Valentine's day my followers

**Author's Note:**

> the end of story


End file.
